A Thousand Years Of Love
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Serena's afraid she is losing Darien and she would do anything to not. And when he takes her out to dinner she fears the worst. But is there anything to fear?


Hey it's me again. Back with another story. This one is a little more upbeat. Email me please.   
"The luckiest people on this earth are the ones that find true love." Also I am really bad at quotes so I don't know who wrote this one. If you have a favorite quote and you were to send it to me   
  
Darien and Serena walked along the beach silently and Serena sighed softly to herself. Serena didn't get to see Darien often he was so busy lately, and when she did get to see him, Darien seemed distant. She hopped nothing was wrong with him. He was starting his own business and she knew that kept him busy but he seemed to always be deep in thought lately and she was almost positive that it wasn't about work. She hoped there wasn't someone else.  
Suddenly as that thought came up Serena heard Rei's voice counter that in her head "That's stupid Darien loves you."   
'I'm spend to much time with the scouts.' Serena thought to herself 'I mean I don't even have to be here and I can hear them yelling at me. WE spend to much time together between hanging out and scout meetings...Wait scout meetings..."  
"Oh my gosh. " Serena said quickly "I was supposed to be at a scout meeting." Quickly looking at her watch "15 minutes ago. I have to go I am so sorry." Kissing Darien quickly Serena took of at breakneck speed towards the temple.   
When Serena reached the temple she could hear speaking and Rei's voice was hear clearly "You would think that now that Serena is 19 she could actually make it to meetings on time. I mean we have it the same time especially so she wont forget. And we have had it like this was for about 5 years now and she still can't seem to make it on time."  
"Hey Rei clam down it isn't like we have anything to talk about I mean it isn't like we haven't had an recent attacks or anything." Lita said standing up for Serena.   
Serena took this as her cue and she breezed into the temple "Sorry I'm late." She said quickly.   
"Serena where have you been?" Rei asked.  
"Sorry I was on a date with Darien and I forgot completely."  
Rei rolled her eyes and let it drop. "I thought that you had a date with him tonight?" Mina said.  
"I do but we decided that we wanted to go for a walk along the beach." Serena said.  
"So where are you going tonight?" Lita asked.  
"Moonlight Café that opens tonight dedicated to Tokyo's favorite super heroine." Serena said with a broad smile.   
"You are to full of yourself." Luna said.  
"Hey I didn't tell them to open a restaurant for me."  
""What are you wearing?" Mina asked quickly changing the subject before Serena could brag anymore.   
"Um I don't know yet. That was why I was hoping that the meeting could end quickly so we could go on a shopping spree to find something to wear.   
10 minutes later Mina, Lita, Rei and even Ami were in Tokyo's finest shopping section. Several hours later Serena stepped out of the dressing room and she knew the other girls saw what she saw in the dress it was perfect. The dress was silver and completely form fitting until the waist from where it fell gently to the ground slightly looser than the rest of the dress. It was held up by two thin straps with small gold crescent moon's on the straps.   
At 7 Serena was taking one last look in the mirror Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei all stood behind her. "You look great." Rei said.  
Serena wore her newly bought dress and silver platforms. She had silver ribbons mixed in with her pigtails and she had silver clips holding wisps of hair away and hold her meatballs in place. And she wore a light amount of make-up and she wore a single peace of jewelry a silver necklace with a single scarlet rose charm on it. Darien had given it to her for her 16th birthday.  
Suddenly the doorbell downstairs was rung. "You guys can let yourselves out." Serena said.  
"Sure." Lita nodded.  
"Have fun." Mina called after Serena.  
When Serena got downstairs she saw Darien talking with her father. Serena's father had grown to like his daughters boyfriend and they talked often. "Hi Darien. Bye Daddy." Serena took Darien's hand and they walked to his car.  
Before Serena got into the passenger seat she kissed Darien who was holding the door for her.   
When they got to the Moonlight Café they were seated immediately thanks to the reservations that Darien had made a year in advance. Serena and Darien were seated at the table and even though the restaurant was busy they had great service. There were many people talking, laughing and richly dressed.   
Darien and Serena sat silently, Serena was buttering her bread and watching Darien who seemed deep in thought. Finally when Serena couldn't take it any longer she asked "Darien is something the matter?"  
Darien looked up startled then his expression softened "No nothing's wrong." Darien said taking Serena's hands into his.  
When the meal came there was a little bit of small talk but Darien seemed to be in his thoughts again. And Serena contented herself with the great food and the soft music in the background.   
Serena watched suspiciously as Darien spoke with the waiter a moment before the water turned to go. Then Darien suddenly stood up and held out his hand for Serena saying "I want to show you something. Close your eyes."  
Serena took Darien's arm and obediently closed her eye. After a few seconds Serena felt a slight rush of cooler air. "You can open you eyes now."  
When Serena opened her eyes she was greeted with a breathtaking view below her of Tokyo twinkling below her and above her was the moon and the stars.   
"It's beautiful." Serena breathed.  
Darien took both of Serena's hands into his an he got down on one knee "Serena I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you until the day that I die. I want you to be my wife. Serena will you marry me?"  
Serena was stunned this wasn't what she had expected. She felt the tears well up in her blues eyes and replied "Darien I love you too. And I want nothing more than to be your wife."  
Moments later the couple broke apart from a passionate kiss. Several minutes later Darien and Serena walked hand-in-hand to Darien's car. While Darien drove Serena looked at the ring that Darien had slipped on her ring finger. The ring was a gold band with a gold crescent moon and a single diamond and a red rose of ruby in the middle of the crescent moon. And inside on the band of the ring inscribed on it was:  
A thousand years of love. E+S  
Serena couldn't believe that Darien had proposed she had love him for forever. She had thought that she had lost him so many times, when he had died at the hand of Beryl in the Silver Millennium; when he had been brainwashed by Beryl; when he had dumped Serena out of her safety; and so many other times that Serena didn't want to think about. Because right now she felt happier than she had ever felt before. She loved Darien more than anyone had ever loved before. She would do anything for him.   
Serena would spend the rest of her life with him without a doubt. If she had her way she would never leave his side. But he knew that in enough time she would rule beside him over Crystal Tokyo as the King and Queen.   
  
  
  



End file.
